The present invention relates to a cyclone stove and relates more particularly to such a cyclone stove which can be conveniently adjusted to increase its holding space for holding additional cooking containers.
Various cyclone stoves are known and widely in use. However, once a cyclone stove was made, its holding space is fixed. Therefore, for cooking a bigger quantity of foods through a cyclone stove, the foods may have to be separated into two or more lots for cooking separately.